


Marauding

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 25 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Remus/Sirius, watersports, "I can't hold on much longer…hurry!", noise, ivy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Marauding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 25 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Remus/Sirius, watersports, "I can't hold on much longer…hurry!", noise, ivy

James stumbled down the alleyway toward the back garden. 

"I can't hold on much longer… hurry!" Peter said, hand at his groin.

"Keep it down," Remus said. "You keep making that much noise, all the neighbours will come out to see what's going on!"

"Once we get to the ivy-covered wall, you piss all you like, Wormtail," Sirius said with a snort. 

The four of them rounded the corner at pace, James nearly tripping over a black cat. Peter stumbled into him, then whipped his prick from his trousers in record time, and sighing in pleasure as he relieved his full bladder.

"I might piss myself watching this." Sirius started laughing.

"Bet Moony likes that," James said with a grin. "Marking your territory and all that."

"James," Remus chided but he couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"You have no idea what Moony likes, Prongs," Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows.

Remus gave Sirius a shove. "I don't think you want me to share your preferences with James and Peter."

Sirius coloured slightly. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, Christ, stop, you two." James screwed up his face and stuck out his tongue. "You done there, Wormtail? How many pints did you have anyway?"

"Not enough to want to hear about Remus buggering Sirius," he said, snickering.

"Oi! Who says Remus is doing the buggering?" Sirius protested.

James clapped him on the shoulder. "It's common knowledge, Padfoot."

"What's going on out there?" A shrill woman's voice shouted from above.

"That's our cue," Remus said, pulling his wand, and they Disapparated one by one.

"What happened, Louise?" a man said to his wife.

"Pissed hooligans again. I bet they trampled my garden." She closed the window. "The peonies just started to bloom. I told you living this close to the local was a mistake." 

"Yes, dear," he said, thinking a pint sounded like a good idea right about now.


End file.
